Many small watercrafts typically have a steering arrangement or helm that includes a steering wheel mounted to a dashboard, which is placed in the center or to one side of the interior space in the watercraft. As a consequence, the helm is either mounted within the boat or extends into the boat and takes up a large amount of space. Further, there are times, for example, being anchored at a fishing spot, where the helm is not required. However, it is generally not possible or convenient to remove the helm when not in use.
What is needed is a helm that may swing out of the boat space when not in use.